


One Last Kiss Before You Go

by orphan_account, wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Broken, Ending Relationship, Frerard, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Last Kiss, Last Time, Licking, Loss, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sad, Sad Ending, Sex, Slash, Songfic, depressed, feeling empty, final time, last sex together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard knows that My Chemical Romance is going to end. He knows how Frank will act. He has to have him one more time. One time just keep their love alive inside him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Kiss Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Surrender the Night

Gerard may have been the only one that knew that the band would soon be no more. He was afraid to tell them for how they would all react, they were all a family. He knew they had their ups and downs but in the end everyone always made up. He was on the bus and feeling a bit uncomfortable because tomorrow would be their last show forever. It totally broke his heart but at the same time he knew it meant that he would have to give up Frank. Yes, he was married but she wasn't Frank. No one would ever be him. Nobody. It was bad enough that their relationship hadn't been the same since he married Lynz. He knows he was stupid for it, but Gerard his belief in revenge sometimes got in the way of what was really right and what was really wrong.

He had asked the bus driver to stop at a hotel because he had planned to take Frank one last time before it was all over and done with. Something that he could keep forever and have in his heart. Something that when he thought back would make him sad and happy all at the same time. Frank sat down next to him breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hey," Frank said.

"Hey," Gerard said softly eyeing the man he loved.

"I hear that we are stopping at a hotel."

"Yeah, well, I thought it would be nice if we had a really good sleep before our last show."

"Do I get to stay with you?" He asked him.

Gee smiled back at him. "Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way."

A little while later the bus pulled into the hotel parking lot, once it was parked the guys all made their way out and to the lobby of the hotel. They checked in and Frank followed Gee down to his room. As they walked through the door, they both threw their stuff onto the floor. Gee's eyes fell on Frank and he couldn't take his eyes away from him.

"What?" Frank asked almost nervous, as he pushed his hair behind his ear.

"Just reminding myself how perfect you really are," Gerard told him.

"Gee stop," He said laying down onto the bed, picking up the remote and putting the tv on.

The older man sat in the chair and he thought back, back to that day. It was their first real fight that anyone saw and it was hard, so hard to keep denying that there wasn't anything between them after that, but they did. It wasn't so much of a problem for Frank, he would told the whole world how they felt about each but he couldn't be open about it. Sometimes he felt ashamed about it and sometimes he felt that it was his sexuality and that he should be able to keep it to himself if he so wished too. 

His thoughts swayed back to that day of the fight...

They were all on stage performing, Frank had been so angry at him for the past few days and had barely spoken to him. Before their set started, Frank had glared at him quite a few times and he tried to talk to him but to no avail. Mikey told him that it was because of Lynz and Gerard didn't know what to say. It was true he had married Lynz out of jealousy of Frank's relationship with Jamia but how was it fair that Frank had someone else he loved while he had no one?

He was on stage playing his guitar like it was any other show while Gerard was at the front singing and feeding the crowd. Out of no where he ran up, kicked him in the balls and ran off. Gee was left standing there, holding his crotch and having to go on with the show.

Gerard snapped back to the present...

"Gee?" Frank called him.

"What?"

"What're you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing," he said getting up and going over to the bed. He laid down and stared at Frank again.

"What?" Frank said with a giggle.

Gee, couldn't help but smile, that giggle of his was just so damned cute. "Come here," he said. Frank laid down with him and Gee put his hand in his. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything and anything that I ever fucked up between us."

"Gee, it's okay," he said squeezing my hand.

"It's not. I realize that I can be really shitty at times but just promise me that no matter what happens we'll still be friends."

"Of course, we will be. Why would you think we wouldn't be?"

He wanted to tell Frank, tell him that My Chem was going to end but he couldn't break his heart. He had planned this night for so long and he wanted it to be a good memory not a bad one. "I don't know, you never know," he said shrugging. Frank leaned over and kissed him softly. Gerard kept kissing those soft lips of his and as the kiss deepened, he kept a hold of his hand. When he pulled away, he pulled his hand up and stroked his cheek softly. "You're so perfect to me."

"You are too, you know."

"No, I am completely imperfect lying next to you." Frank went to protest but Gee cut him off with his lips. He let his tongue slip in Frank's mouth as they moved even closer to each other so that there was no space between their bodies. Their arms around each other, hands on their back. Gee, pulled away to get some air and Frank started nibbling on his neck. "Oh, you know how much, I love that, Frankie."

His teeth nibbled, his tongue licked and his mouth sent so many sensations through Gee's body. He closed his and felt his dick growing hard by the second, wanting and needing Frank, but it was going to have to wait. Gee didn't want to rush it, he wanted to take things so slow and let every second count. As Frank moved back up to his lip, Gee wished he hadn't taken the lip ring out because he missed tugging on it with his teeth.

Frank tugged at Gee's shirt, signaling that he wanted it off and Gee let him pull it up and over his head. Then he watched as Frank, pulled his off as well. He then went to unbutton his pants but Gee stopped him, pulling his hand away and placing his lips fiercely on Frank's. He moved his fingers rubbing at Frank's nipples and he moaned into his mouth. Frank rolled him over and climbed on top of him.

"You're mine now," Frank said with a giggle, holding Gee's hands over his head.

"What are you going to do? Lick me to death?"

"Well the thought did cross my mind but I had a better idea," he said as he dropped his hips, placing his crotch on mine and rubbing himself against me.

"Frank," Gee moaned as he closed his eyes. After a few minutes he said, "Frankie, stop please, I don't want to cum in my pants."

Frank giggled and let go of his arms, he dragged himself down to Gee's crotch. He rubbed him threw his pants and then undid them, pulling them down and off. Grinning up at Gee, he leaned down and licked him through his underwear. Gee's eyes were closed again, just feeling and moaning. He ground his teeth lightly up and down Gee's hard cock. The precum was soaking his underwear, so Frank freed it from it's restraints and let his big, hard cock free. Going right to the tip so that he could taste Gee, he pushed his tongue as far into the slit as he could get. He then took him into his mouth and began sucking him. 

Gee missed this, it has been so long since they had any alone time together and it was familiar, so perfect. He moaned loudly as Frank deep throated him and choked on him. His hand fondled his balls and again he had to have him stop. Sitting up, he pulled Frank off of him and spoke to him. "Frankie, it's so good baby. Bend over for me, please."

Frank did as he was told and Gee pulled up behind him. Reaching in front he undid Frank's pants and pulled them down to his knees. He then buried his face in his ass and began licking his opening. It always drove Frank wild and he would shake and tremble at every lick that he made. He pushed his tongue in and out of him. Frank was moaning so loudly and Gee didn't want him to cum this way.

He pulled his tongue out and laid on the side of Frank. He pulled his back up against him, then spread his ass cheeks and poked his hard cock into his waiting hole. Pushing himself in, Frank sort of bent into him, holding one cheek up so that Gee could get in. He began pushing himself in and out of him, pulling him up. Both men moaned at how good it felt. Frank moved his hand down and began stroking himself softly.

Gee wrapped his arm around him and leaned his face into his neck. He nibbled softly there as he moved himself a little bit faster in and out of him. "Oh, Gee," Frank said leaning further back into him as Gee moved his hand to his hip and looked down at his dick moving in and out of him.

Frank stroked himself a little bit faster as Gee had found a perfect pace and kept it up. Gee reached over took his hand into his as Frank leaned back, looking up to Gee and he leaned down and kissed the younger man deeply. Their tongues explored each others mouths. Frank moaned loudly and pulled away. "So, close," he said. Gee squeezed his hand and kept moving in and out of him.

Frank squeezed his cock harder as he stroked himself, it sent him over the edge and he came all over. As Gee watched him cum, he kept filling Frank's ass with his cock and then his orgasm ripped through him as he came inside of his ass. He pulled himself out of him and Frank turned around as Gee engulfed his arms around him. 

There were no other words spoken. Frank fell asleep, Gee never slept at all. He instead stayed awake memorizing the sounds of his breathing as he slept and how beautiful he was. When the tears came, he tried not to walk Frank and he didn't. He loved this man with all he was and knowing that some time very soon that he would never be able to hold him like this again was already beginning to break him.

Time went by and the band broke up. Frank was so angry at him because he realized instantly that he had known all along. That the last time that they had made love, that everything had been so perfect because he had known and planned it. When he had confronted him about it, he couldn't even deny it because he couldn't lie to the man he loved. He couldn't apologize because it would never have made any difference. So, he watched him walk away knowing that he would never come back.

After that he talked to his brother of course, but Ray, well his calls came few and far between. They all talked to Frank though and he understood why. This was his fault and they blamed him for breaking up the band. Honestly, he couldn't blame them because he blamed himself too. The whole thing was his fault and it bothered him still, every day even after all these years later. 

Now, driving down the streets, he finds himself looking out the window, watching the world go by and wondering how he had screwed up so much. How the world could be so beautiful and he could live in it and be but a shell of his former existence. He thinks about Frank often, but has accepted that he won't talk to him. Just like they had to all accept the fact that My Chemical Romance was no more and never would be again. It wasn't like he never thought about it, cause he did, ever day. Every day everything he had ever done wrong ate him alive. He let it because he deserved it. This was his fate and he had surrendered his life a long time ago, it just never meant that he had to be happy all he had to do was pretend that he was and it didn't matter if anyone knew because none of it mattered anymore. Nothing would ever matter again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Faking My Hollow Existence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436518) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account), [wordsofaninsanemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind)




End file.
